The Crazy Journey of the Elgang :D
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Elsword, Aisha, and Rena are childhood friends in this :D Around 85% of difference from the real story in the game :3 Read on their crazy/random adventure filled with randomness yet somehow still has romance in it :D Enjoy another crazy story from 3 the great XDDDD #slapped So much nonsense, you won't even believe it! XD
1. The Beginning of Chaos :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword! If I did, my OCs would be one of the characters now! :D**

**3: Yoooo~ 3's back from a short hiatus~ X3**

**Elysea: Why don't you just stay hiatus? -.-**

**3: -3- Meanie...**

**Akira: 3 is not responsible for any random sickness you get of reading this story. :3**

**3: #slapped**

**Elysea: Warning. It is full of nonsense. **

**3: El-chan! DX**

**Note: OCs alert! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**Classes: **

**All- Base! XD**

* * *

**On with the story~**

* * *

**All POV's are in Author's POV~ X3**

It is a wonderful day in the Village of Ruben... The sun is shining brightly, no clouds are in sight, and the citizens are living in peace...

Well, that is before 2 creatures invaded! (#3 got slashed and burned)

"YOU CHEATED DIDN'T YOU?!" a chili-headed person shouted. (#slashed)

"NO! WHO TOLD YOU TO HIDE ON THE TREE?! YOUR RED COLORS CLEARLY STOOD OUT YOU BAKA!" shouted a grape-headed girl. (#burneeed)

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!"

"BAKA! BAAAAAAKAAAAAAA! NEED ME TO SAY MORE?"

"YOU... YOU GRAPE-HEADED MIDGET!"

"I'M NOT THAT SHORT! AND YOU'RE ALMOST IN THE SAME HEIGHT AS I AM!"

"I'M NOT!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOU AND ROAST YOU!(?)" shouted an elf in anger.

The 2 arguing children instantly shut up and glared at each other. Rena sighed in frustration. She was about to say something before someone wearing a hood came and slammed the 2 glaring children into each other's head.

"OUW!" they exclaimed in pain before falling down to the ground with swirls in their eyes. The elf sweatdropped at the sight and looked at the stranger who was the culprit.

"Um... Who are you?" The stranger sighed and left without a word. Rena continued to look at him/her until she saw him/her meet up with ANOTHER hooded person before leaving the village.

She could hear his/her friend say 'You're being too mean.' and that was it. She sweatdropped at the sight before she went to see her 2 friends' conditions.

"Argh... My head..." groaned Elsword.

"I-_Itai_..." complained Aisha while holding her head.

All of a sudden, the citizens ran around to say something to the other before the one who just heard it went into a panic and said something to the other. It was pure chaos.

"What happened?!" Elsword demanded while standing up. Hm... Seems that he forgot about that bump on his head. (#3 got slashed)

"It's Banthus! He stole the El!" A fellow citizen informed him in panic.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Elsword screamed in disbelief. "Where did he go?!"

"He's still at the Tree of El-"

**WHUUUUUUSH**

The citizen's words are cut by a running Elsword.

"Geez! Why is he always charging ahead?!" Aisha stated in annoyance before she followed. "Come on, Rena! We can't just leave Elbaka there to go and die!"

"Coming!" Rena responded.

And the poor citizen was just left there, puzzled.

* * *

**~At the Tree of El~**

Elsword came and saw Banthus there painting his nails.(?) (# 3 got slashed by Banthus)

"BANTHUS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GAY OR NOT, BUT WHERE'S THE EL?!" he shouted or demanded.

Banthus laughed. "Wuahahahahahahahahaha! You're late little one! The El isn't here anymore!" he got his weapon which stood beside his bench(?).

"WHAT?!"

Aisha and Rena came.

"RAIL STINGER!"

**WHUUUUUSH... DUAK!(?)**

"OUW! You..." Banthus started to get angry. Elsword took this chance and rolled behind Banthus before using his skill.

"FLAME GEYSER!"

**BRUUUUUSH**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M BURNING! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Banthus shouted in pain.

"Aisha! Are you done charging yet?!" Elsword exclaimed. "Done! Just gimme a sec..." The magician started to gather her mana and said...

"THUNDERBOLT!"

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The El thief flew away~ _Sayonara_, Banthus~

"Good bye, Banthus~" Rena waved.

"AAAARGH! I FORGOT TO ASK HIM WHERE HE TOOK THE EL!" Elsword screamed in frustration and pulled his hair. Aisha shook her head.

"Now, now... You'll go bald." she said. Elsword glared.

* * *

**~Back to Ruben~**

"You're okay!" Ann cheered. "I thought you guys were in trouble... Good thing you're alright!"

"By the way... Where's the El?" Lowe asked. The trio sighed and said in sync, "He flew away..."

Lowe raised his eyebrow, "Flew away? Never mind... So that means that the El is already at some other place, is it?" They nodded.

"I'm sorry, Lowe..." Elsword apologized. His senior ruffled his hair. "What's there to apologize for, Els? Don't worry, we're going to get the El back." he said while smiling.

Rena got teary-eyed. "How touching..." she said as she cried at a piece of tissue she got from nowhere. Aisha smiled at the sight.

"So... Anyone got an idea on where the El might have gone to?" The magician asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Try to check Elder village." Ann suggested. "Wally has been... off these days. My friend, Echo, told me that if I could send someone to investigate." The trio nodded.

"Okay! On to Elder Village!" Elsword cheered.

**~Elder Village~**

"Woaaaah! This place is hugeeee!" Aisha commented in awe. Rena who just came back from asking Hoffman, said, "They saw Banthus fall around here... But no one knows where. They're still trying to find out."

Elsword looked frustrated, "Where IS he?! I'm gonna beat him once we found him!" he got a whack from Aisha. "OUW! HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!"

"Calm down, baka! We can't just act recklessly! We need to find him first." The red-headed knight groaned.

"For the meantime, let's check the Shadow Forest. Mr. Hoffman wants us to find out why people kept getting missing there." Rena suggested.

"Since there's nothing to do, why not?" Aisha said.

The trio walked to the Shadow Forest.

* * *

**~Shadow Forest~**

"This place is scary..." Aisha shivered. "HA! So it seems that the so-called greatest magician in the world is scared of ghosts!" mocked Elsword.

"I-I'm not scared you _baka_!" Aisha replied. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, **O-hi-me Sa-ma**~" the knight teased. Aisha got into frustrated and flustered mode.

"Why you..."

"RAIL STINGER!"

Rena shot an arrow at 2 ents nearby.

"Rena! You scared me!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed in surprise. "Sorry, Aisha~" the elf apologized.

Slowly, but surely, they came to the boss. A giant ent.

"You shall not pass..." it spoke as if it was a zombie. (#3 got kicked)

"Is that the boss?" Aisha whacked him again. "OUW!" "Of course it is, you _baka_!" Aisha exclaimed. "Why'd you whack me?!" "Cause I want to!"

"Why you..."

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU 2! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE NEED TO BEAT THIS GIANT ENT?!"

The giant ent was about to attack Rena who is scolding the 2 children. Aisha gasped.

"RENA! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Rena looked behind her and froze.

A silhoutte jumped from the bushes.

**SRASH**

The mysterious person slashed the ent's hand, which grew again. He/she landed in front of Rena. The trio now identified the person to be a white-haired girl with golden eyes wearing some kind of yellow kimono. (3: She's still base :D)

"W-Who-" Rena started, but she was interrupted from the girl's voice.

"Akira!" "On it, El-chan!"

A boy appeared behind the ent.

"Get away!" he exclaimed.

The trio and the girl ran away from the ent.

"Gothic Wheel!" A giant wheel with spikes appeared and rolled over the ent, making it flat to the ground. The trio sweatdropped. 'Ent Pancake?' they thought.

"Yey~ Yey~" the boy cheered randomly. The girl sweatdropped. "Do you really have to use that giant wheel?" the boy pouted. "What's wrong with using it?" "Err... Nothing?" his friend replied while looking at somewhere else.

"Um... Who are you guys?" Rena sweatdropped as she smiled. The 2 looked at her.

"Who're you?" they said. 3 arrows with 'IGNORED' written on it stabbed the trio. Elsword, Aisha, and Rena sulked in a corner. The 2 sweatdropped.

"Ahaha, _gomen, gomen_." the boy apologized. "I'm Akira and this is Elysea or El-chan!" he continued while smiling. The trio finally stopped sulking and introduced themselves.

"I'm Elsword, nice to meet you."

"I'm Aisha!"

"I'm Rena~ Nice to meet you 2~"

Elysea nodded, "Nice to meet you too. However, we must be going now." Akira pouted yet again. "Eeeeeh? Already?" His friend walked away.

"If you want to stay then stay. I'm going." "EEEEEH? WAIT UP, EL-CHAN!" he chased her before Rena said, "Where are you 2 going anyways?" they stared... and stared... and stared...

"Uh... Where were we going to again?" Akira asked. The trio anime-fell while his friend facepalmed. "Back to Elder." she reminded him.

"Oh! We're going back to Elder!" Akira said while smiling brightly. Everyone, even the author(?) sweatdropped.

"We're also going to come back to Elder. Could we join you?" Aisha asked. Elysea nodded. "Sure."

And they went on a trip back to Elder~

* * *

**3: Chapter 1 is done~ The next chapter, they would chose their job change~ :D**

**Stay tuned for another episode of- #slapped**

**Elysea: This is not a movie!**

**3: -3- I wish it is... **

**Elsword: Did I just call Aisha princess?! **

**3: Yep! :D**

**Aisha: *blushing***

* * *

**Thanks for Reading~ X3**


	2. Even MORE Chaos :DDDD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword! XD**

**3: Here's another chapter~ X3**

**Replies~**

* * *

**For AkitaEls: **

**HELLO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Hm... You made only 1 mistake with the classes! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Don't worry though, there's gonna be 4 choices! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (the other's random~ XDDDDD)**

**Hehe hehe hehe :D TOLD YA IT'S RANDOM! X3**

**El-chan's not just a tsundere, SHE'S ALSO A KUUDERE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped by El-chan**

**Nah... kuudere remember? :D Akira already knows it, so the pairing has no problem~ :3 Right, Aki-chan? (Voice: RIGHT! XD)**

**? :3 YESH, YOU ARE AFFECTED BY ME! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped**

**YOU HAVE CHANGEEEEEEED~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Yesh, it is far from the true craziness! XD Wait for Altera... And watch out for gangnam styles... :D**

**K :3**

* * *

**For MiyuMelody:**

**Eve's gonna be here~ No Cheve? Not me~ :D**

**IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BRING RANDOMNESS! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Sorryy, but I don't know much of LK's skills, so... VP's kinda used a lot y'know? Maybe you'll wanna say DW since it seems as if her presence has been erased... owo **

**Rena IS going to be sniping~ :D That's cuz I have her class! XD (I also have WS though, but I like GA better :D HOORAY FOR GUNGNIR! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)**

**Here it is~ X3**

* * *

**For Alice-Neko321:**

**YEAAAH! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Yep, new story, new story :D**

* * *

**For Scarlet Light Aggressor:**

**GOMENASAAAAAAAIIIII! QAQ**

**I'M GONNA UPDATE IT SOON! I'M JUST KINDA LAZY! QAQ**

* * *

**For Sugarlatte:**

**Kekekeke... Are you sure that this story isn't too random? :D**

**We haven't even gotten to the random climax yet! X3**

**Yesh, he is :D**

**Akira: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! QAQ**

* * *

**For Nanase Ikumiya:**

**PANCAKEEEEE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**But I don't wanna eat that. o.o**

* * *

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**Helloooo~ XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Nah, he isn't gonna jump from a hill...**

**Instead, he'll be sent to the hospital. :D #slapped by Raven**

* * *

**A long chapter just for you guys~**

**BEGIN! X3**

* * *

**~Elder~**

"Mr. Hoffman! We already beat the giant ent!" Rena exclaimed. Hoffman suddenly appeared from the rooftop of a building.(?) The 5 people froze.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Aisha shouted.

"I AM A NINJA! WOOOOOOOOOO!" Hoffman shouted and jumped from the roof.

**BAM**!

3(?) suddenly appeared out of nowhere(?) and banged Hoffman's head with a hammer.(?)

"WHY DID YOU GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL?!(?)" she shouted. The 5 sweatdropped.

"BakaAuthor? What're you doing here?" Elysea asked. 3 looked at them with sparkly eyes and disappeared in front of Elysea and Akira.

"EL-CHAAAAAAN! AKI-CHAAAAAN!" she shouted while hugging them. The trio sweatdropped. 'What in the world is going on?' they thought.

Another OC appeared before pulling 3 away.

"You're not supposed to be here, 3!" she said. "HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 3 cried as she got pulled away to a portal and disappeared with the other OC.

"What the..?" they all said. Akira asked, "What should we do now? Hoffman was brought to the hospital(?)."

A paper fell from the sky.(?) Elysea took it and read it out loud.

* * *

**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE YOUR 1ST JOB YOU BAKAAAAAS!**

**- 3**

* * *

The trio sweatdropped while Elysea got the anime vein mark. "That author..." she said.

"Then let's go~" Akira cheered. "Kay. So where's the board?" Elysea asked. The trio stared at them. "What board?" The 2 OCs stared back.

Staring contest! Who will win- #slapped

Okay, let's go back to reality(?)~

"That board?" Elsword asked and pointed at the bulletin board or the quest board or whatever the name is.

They walked to the board and looked at the class change quests.

* * *

**Elsword:**

**- Sword Knight**

**- Magic Knight**

**- Sheath Knight**

**- Soul King(?) **

* * *

"Hey! Soul king sounds cool!" Elsword exclaimed. "Really now?" The others except him asked while staring at something below Soul King. "Huh?" Elsword also stared.

**"The one who choose Soul King will look like this." -Hoffman **

Below it is a picture. (Search up Brook the Soul King in One piece if you don't know :D)

Elsword shivered before saying, "I don't want that one..."

He took one paper before it was Aisha's turn now.

* * *

**Aisha:**

**- Dark Magician**

**- High Magician**

**- Battle Magician**

**- H***** the Magician**

* * *

"What the..?" she said and looked at the picture below H***** the Magician.

There's also a picture. (Search up Hisoka in hunter x hunter :D)

"Why is there freaky class changes?!" she screamed and took one paper. Next, Rena's turn!

* * *

**Rena:**

**- Combat Ranger**

**- Sniping Ranger**

**- Trapping Ranger**

**- Rookie Crusher**

* * *

"... I won't choose that." Rena said.

Below Rookie Crusher is a picture. (Search up Tonpa in hunter x hunter :D)

Rena took one paper. Next is El-chan!

* * *

**El-chan: (Elysea sweatdropped)**

**- Undead Apprentice (?)**

**- Fairy Apprentice**

**- Dragon Apprentice**

**- Nano Machine User (?)**

* * *

"BakaAuthor... I'M NOT FROM BLACK CAT!" Elysea shouted. 3 gulped while typing.(?)

Below is a picture... (Search Eve in Black Cat :D)

Elysea angrily choose Dragon Apprentice. Next is Aki-chan's turn.

* * *

**Aki-chan: (Akira: :D)**

**- Shadow Walker**

**- Light Walker**

**- Contaminated Walker (?)**

**- Wind Tao User (?)**

* * *

Akira sobbed. "I'm not Leon..."

Below is ANOTHER picture. (Search up Leon in Black cat :D)

Akira took the Shadow Walker mission out of sadness.(?)

"Ok! Let's see what the quests are..." Elsword said.

* * *

**Elsword: **

**Quest 1: Sing Barbie girl**

**Quest 2: Yell out, "I AM CRAZY AND I KNOW IT!"**

**Quest 3: Run 5 laps around Elder Village**

**Quest 4 (last): Eat(?) a fire gem from 3. (search where she is :D)**

* * *

Elsword nearly ripped the quests up. He gave up and started doing the crazy quests given by 3. (3: :D)

* * *

**Aisha:**

**Quest 1: Sing Proof of Life (Force Elsword to sing the Soundless voice part :D)**

**Quest 2: Kick the first person you saw after doing the first quest in DA FACE! **

**Quest 3: Find 3**

**Quest 4: Eat an element gem from 3. (she'll find another hiding spot :D)**

* * *

Aisha sweatdropped and stared at Elsword who just finished singing Barbie Girl. "Elsword, help me with this quest please." she said. "What? Oh. Okay."

* * *

**Rena:**

**Quest 1: Spring step for 3 laps around Elder Village**

**Quest 2: Play jumping jacks for 4 laps around Elder Village (?)**

**Quest 3: Push up(?) 75 times**

**Quest 4: Eat an arrow gem (?) from 3. **

* * *

Rena sweatdropped. "This is exercising..."

* * *

**El-chan: (Elysea: *holds a chainsaw(?)*)**

**Quest 1: Slap Akira when he's sleeping. (?)**

**Quest 2: Apologize. (?)**

**Quest 3: Sing Rakuen Project**

**Quest 4: Eat a dragon gem from 3. **

* * *

Elysea slapped a sleeping(?) Akira. (3: When did he? O.O)

"Ouwieee..." Akira sobbed. "_Gomen_, Akira." Elysea said. Her friend stared. "Why'd you kick me then apologize?" Elysea facepalmed. "Nothing. Just do your quest."

"?"

* * *

**Aki-chan:**

**Quest 1: Tell a pick-up line at El-chan.**

**Quest 2: Throw the first thing you see at Elsword.**

**Quest 3: Flash step for 20 laps around Elder**

**Quest 4: Eat a shadow gem from 3.**

* * *

"El-chan." he said. "What?" "Do you want to know why I smile a lot?" Elysea did her thinking pose. "Come to think of it... Why?" Her friend smiled. "It's because of you~"

Elysea got flustered and said, "B-BAKA!" before going somewhere else. "Eh? What did I do wrong?" He wondered.

Now... Let's see how they'll do their quests~

* * *

**~With Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Akira~ (Elysea left, remember?)**

"I'M CRAZY AND I KNOW IT!" Elsword shouted. Aisha stared at him. "So you finally accepted it?" "NO WA-"

**DUAK!**

A sword was thrown at Elsword. "OUW!" the red-headed boy shouted.

"That hurt... WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, AKIRA?!" Said person shouted, "_GOMEEEEEEN! _IT WAS MY MISSION!" he shouted before flash stepping away.

Elsword twitched. "That Author... YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

_**(Meanwhile... 3 is currently hiding somewhere.)**_

Rena is doing the first quest, spring stepping!

"Huweeee... This is tiring..." she complained.

Aisha already finished singing with Elsword and suddenly kicked his FACE!

"OUW! Why'd you do that?!" he demanded. "Mission." Aisha simply replied. Elsword twitched for the millionth time.

"Whatever... I need to start running now." he said before running around.

Aisha sweatdropped. "These missions are strange..." she said. "Okay. Now off to find 3!" Aisha just started to walk before Rena passed her while doing jumping jacks.

"Good luck, Aisha!" she cheered as her friend sweatdropped at her. "Err... Good luck too, Rena!"

* * *

**~with 3~**

3 is hiding at...

WALLY'S MEMORIAL BRIDGE!

"What a wonderful day to start- RUNNING?!" she screamed in terror when she saw magical missile in front of her.

**BAM!**

Poor 3 got hit just when she was going to run. Aisha approached her.

"Yes! 3rd mission is a success!" she did her victory dance. 3 woke up.

"Congrats, Aisha! You found me! However..." 3 ran away with the speed of lightning.

"YOU MUST FIND ME AGAIN TO FINISH THE 4TH QUEST!" she shouted. Aisha gaped.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**~with El-chan~**

Elysea is still doing the 3rd quest, which is singing.

(Feel free to search it up~ :D)

"_**Sonnafuuni yasashiku suru nante zuru iyo...**_

_**Kono kimochi kawaranai zettai ni tatoe toh mawaride mo**_

_**Itsunohika kimi no tokubetsuna sonzai ni douka naremasu you ni**_

.

_**Nee kimi no onriwan janakutatte IT'S ALL RIGHT**_

_**Minna de happi ni narou yo uketomete kureru?**_

_**Kono koi wa ginga de saikyou no SCANDAL**_

.

_**Ma tteru dake no ohimesama ja irarenai**_

_**Dakara daitan ni honpou ni DO IT NOW**_

_**Mite ite ne mirai he no DOOR akeru yo**_

.

_**Tatta ichiri no tagetto sore wa sou kimidesu**_

_**Soba de eien ni sou ya tte wara tte ite**_

_**Shinjite ne watashi wo**_

.

_**Ima kimi ni ageru yo PARADISE**_

_**Tobikonde ai no sono he saikou no yume wo **_

_**issho ni mimasho**_"

.

She finally finished and saw 3 just 3 meters away from her. 3 froze.

"Oh shoot. You're now at the 4th quest aren't you..?" 3 asked. Elysea nodded. 3 pouted and gave her the dragon gem.

Suddenly, Akira came too. **(BTW, this place is that place next to Wally's Memorial Bridge, forgot the name...)**

3 pouted. "Why must you guys finish first?" she gave the shadow gem to Akira.

The 2 stared at the gems. "Say, BakaAuthor..." "What?" Elysea stared. "How are we supposed to EAT these?!" 3 headpalmed.

"Oops... I wrote eat didn't I?" 3 took the gems and threw it at them. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING-"

**CRING!**

The gems went into them and they changed.

Elysea now has her hair tied to the side and wears a lavender kimono, while Akira now still wears his black jacket and jeans, but he now has a red scarf and black gloves.

"SO WE JUST NEED TO GET THE GEMS?! WHY DO WE NEED TO DO THE FREAKY MISSIONS?!" Elysea shouted.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _GOMENASAAAAAAIIII_!" 3 cried.

"Hmph!" The now Dragon Apprentice pouted. Akira hugged her. "El-chan, _kawaaaiiiiii_~~~~" Elysea blushed. "W-What?! L-Let go!"

3 'aww'ed before she saw the trio come. "Oh, shoot."

3 threw the gems into them and earned the same response about only needing to get the gems.

"Hey, our appearance changed!" Rena, who's costume is now a Sniping Ranger's costume, cheered. "Huh? Oh! You're right, Rena!" Aisha, who's costume is now a High Magician costume, said. "What kind of gem is that?!" Elsword, who now looks a bit like a player- (**#slapped) **I mean, who's costume is now a Magic Knight costume, said in disbelief.

"Hehehe... It is... THE JOB CHANGE GEM FOR AUTHORS TO USE AT THE CHARACTERS!" 3 cheered.

**Krik.. krik.. krik...**

"Hey! Why aren't you guys responding?" 3 pouted.

"On to Banthus Cave..." The 5 of them said before leaving.

"NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" 3 cried and suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**~Banthus Cave~**

"Full House!(?)" A bandit cheered. "ARGH! You always win!" Another bandit groaned. The Elgang sweatdropped.

"Who's going to... beat the guards over there?" Aisha pointed at the guards who are playing cards while sweatdropping.

"Let me do it..." Elsword said. He walked towards them lazily. The guards are concentrating on playing too much, they didn't even notice that there are intruders. Until...

"Yo." He said. "Yo too- WHO ARE YOU?!" the bandits shouted in shock. Elsword used his skill.

"Rising Slash!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The guards all jumped and ran away in pain. Akira laughed. "That was awesome! Let me do it

next time!" he said. "Don't turn them into pancake, though." Elysea reminded him. "Okay, El-chan~" he replied while smiling.

* * *

**~Banthus~**

"OH NOOOOOOO! YOU'RE BACK?! WHYYYY? WHYYY?" Banthus got all dramatic and cried as if he's a little child.(?)

The Gang sweatdropped, but since they have no mercy(?)...

"Huh? Wait... You guys look different-"

"SWORD FIRE!"

"INFERNAL WAVE!"

"PHOENIX STRIKE!"

"FLAME BREATH!"

"A DRAGON?" Akira cheered. Elysea slapped him. "OUW! Okay! Okay! DARK STORM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Banthus is, again, thrown away.

"We did it~" Rena saidhappily. "Wait, where's the El?!" Elsword asked. He then saw a paper.

* * *

**Boss, the El's moved to the Underground Waterway.**

**- Bandit #58(?)**

* * *

"IT'S MOVED?!" he screamed in disbelief. Rena sweatdropped, "Let's go there, shall we?"

* * *

**~Underground Waterway~**

"EEEEWWWWW! Of all places, WHY A SEWER?!" Aisha whined. "Quit whining already!" Elsword said. Aisha glared. "You want to get roasted huh?!"

"YOUR FIREBALLS HAVE NO MORE EFFECT, SHORTY!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?! I STILL HAVE THE ICEBALLS, YOU BAKA!"

"WHO CARES?! IT DOESN'T BURN PEOPLE!"

"IT FREEZES YOU! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU HYPOTHERMIA!"

"AND YOU'LL BE SENT TO PRISON!"

"PEOPLE DOESN'T GET SENT TO PRISON JUST BY GIVING PEOPLE HYPOTHERMIA!(?)" (3: Is that even possible?! O.O)

"OH YEAH? THEN-"

"SHUT UP YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Rena shouted in frustration. The duo got flustered.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they screamed at the same time. Akira sweatdropped while Elysea facepalmed. "Just go already..." she muttered.

"Who's there?!" A wounded Banthus demanded.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK(?)! IT'S YOU GUYS AGAIN!" Banthus shouted in horror.

"WHERE'S THE EL, BANTHUS?!" Elsword shouted.

"IT'S WITH WALLY! NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

"YOU MOVED IT AGAIN?!" Elsword and Aisha shouted.

"EEEEEEK! I'M SORRY-"

**KICK!**

Elysea kicked Banthus upwards. Poor Banthus got thrown again, however, he landed right in front of a police station. (?)

"We're wasting our time here." she said. Akira cheered. "Nice kick, El-chan!"

Rena sweatdropped.

* * *

**~Back to Elder~**

"Thank you! Thank you! Because of you, Banthus is now held in prison." An already sane Hoffman, said.

Akira looked at his childhood friend. "I guess your kick threw him away to the police station, El-chan." Elysea shrugs.

"Um... Mr. Hoffman, do you know where Wally is?" Rena asked. Hoffman gasped. "Wally?! Are you sure that you're going after him?!" They nodded.

"O-Okay then... He's at the Wally's Castle." he points at a castle. "However, you must pass the Suburbs of Wally's castle first. I warn you! There's a dangerous phoru there! He likes to make pranks, and those pranks aren't light ones either."

"Pranks or not, we'll beat them all!" Elsword said.

* * *

**~Suburbs of Wally's Castle~**

"There's too much guards..." Rena said as she stared at the guards all over the place. Elysea summoned a white dragon.

"Silverion, put them to sleep please." she commanded. The dragon nodded before flying around the place, putting them all to sleep.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Elsword said.

* * *

**~With William Phoru~**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S YOU GUYS?!" William phoru screamed in terror.

"William Phoru?! I should've known it's you..." Aisha glared. Akira wondered for a bit.

"What did he do to you, Aisha?"

"HE SPLASHED WATER AT ME! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!" Aisha whined. The 2 OCs sweatdropped.

"_GOMEEEEEEN_! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

"NO I WON'T! THUNDERBOLT!"

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" William Phoru got thrown to Ruben.(?)

"Hmph!"

"Um... Let's go to the Castle!" Rena cheered.

* * *

**~Wally's Castle~**

"More guards..." Elysea said. "Let me do it!" Akira said. They all looked at him as if saying 'What're-you-gonna-do?'

"Dark Illusion!"

All of a sudden, the guards had sparkling eyes and are now playing around. "Done~ Let's go go go!" Akira cheered.

"...What did you do to them?" The 4 of them asked. "Ng? Just gave them illusions and all~" he explained happily.

Sweatdrop.

* * *

**~Wally~**

"THERE YOU ARE, WALLY! NOW WHERE'S THE EL?!" Elsword shouted.

Wally is currently reading and drinking lemonade. (?)

"Hm? Who are you? I have never seen you children in Elder." he said.

"I said... WHERE'S THE FREAKING EL YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" (3: BAD ELS! NO HARSH WORDS ARE ALLOWED HERE! DX)

"The El you said..? Why... YOU'LL HAVE TO CHASE ME FIRST!" Wally suddenly flew away.

"TCH! HE GOT AWAY?!" The red-headed person headwalled.(?) (#slapped)

"Woah. Calm down there, Els! Headwalling isn't going to get you out of this!" Akira said.

"It seems that we have no choice but to go back to Elder..." Elysea said.

* * *

**~Elder~**

"Wally got away?!" Hoffman gasped.

"We're sorry, Mister..." Rena bowed in apology.

"...It's fine. Though, we're sorry that the El from Ruben hasn't been retrieved yet." he said in pity.(?)

"I wonder where did Wally go to..." Aisha wondered.

"We'll find out. For now, you all need to rest." Hoffman said and lead them to an inn.

* * *

**~The Inn~**

"Have a good rest. It's all free, don't worry about the payment. Consider it thanks for helping us to put Banthus to prison." Hoffman said with a smile.

"_Arigatou!" _They said before getting to their own rooms.

'Today has been very random.' they all thought.

However, the randomness of the adventure is just about to begin...

* * *

**3: Chapter 2 is done! **

**Elysea: Wow. That's a long chapter.**

**3: ... Are you sarcastic?**

**Elysea: Maybe..?**

**3: -3-**

**Akira: It seems rushed. OWO**

**3: QAAAQ GOMEEEEEN! **

* * *

**Thanks for Reading~ X3**


	3. Sorry for the late update! DX

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I'm... BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**All: *closes ears***

**3: -3- Meanies...**

**Oh... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! QWQ**

**Here's the replies~**

* * *

**For Sugarlatte:  
YEAH! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
HAI, SENSEI! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
I just love randomness~ :3**

* * *

**For AkitaEls:**

**Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe~ :D  
YEAH! Who cares about the order? :DDDDDDDDDDDDD  
Oops... Hehehe... Miracle? :3 #killed  
Nah... RS would be stupid :D #killed  
Everyone here will :D *Eve and Chung glared* E-Except those 2... owo  
Kay~ :3  
Here it is~ :D**

* * *

**For Devi Switch Reverse:  
He will, he will... :3  
See yaaaaaaa! X3**

* * *

**For RainNight10715:**

**Hohohohohohohohohohohohoho- #slapped  
Maybe? :3  
Here's the next chapter~**

* * *

**For AishaElementalVocaloid:  
Gomen... But they'll go to their seperate ways later...  
OOPS! DID I SPOIL IT? OWO  
And please don't use that "..." thing QwQ**

* * *

**For RyotaEdge:**

**Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho- #killed**

* * *

**~The next day~**

The Elgang woke up and went to Bethma.

**~At Bethma~**

"Wally escaped?!" Stella said in disbelief. She then went to thinking position.

"Alright, we'll try to find his wherebouts. For the meantime, please defeat the monsters from Dragon Road to Richie Mine." she requested as if it was the easiest thing to

do in the world.

Stella left them to be frozen for a loooooooong time...

**~At Dragon Road~**

"IS SHE INSANE?! FROM DRAGON ROAD TO RICHIE MINE?!" Elsword shrieked in insanity. Rena looked down...

"So... much... work... in... a... daaaaay..." she muttered. The 2 OCs of 3 the great sweatdropped. (Elysea: *vomits*/3: HEY! WHADDYA MEAN BY THAT HUH?!/

Elysea: Nothing)

Aisha flared up. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! BLIZZARD SHOWEEEEEEEEEER!" she shouted as ice started to fall from the sky.

**BOOM! BOOM! BAAAAAM! DUAAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAR! **

3(?) appeared out of nowhere.

"Congrats, guys! The enemies all died! Well... Wally escaped from Richie Mine though..." she said.

**Krik... krik... krik...**

"WALLY'S IN RICHIE MINEEEEEE?" they all freaked out.

3 hid. "U-Um... Y-Yes... So-"

"SO WE HAVE TO FIND HIM ALL OVER AGAIN?!" Elsword shouted.

"Um... Not really-" "WHERE CAN WE FIND HIM?" Akira shrieked.

"Guys..?" "LET'S ASK STELLA!"

**Whack!**

"It's Sheriff Stella you idiot!" Aisha scolded the baka. (Elsword: HEI!)

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"THEN ELBAKA!"

"THAT'S JUST THE SAAAAMEEEEEEE!"

"BAKAELS!"

"WHERE'S THE DIFFERENCE?!"

"THE ORDER OF THE WORDS OF COURSE, BAKA!"

"NOW YOU'RE THE IDIOT! IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN ELBAKA SHOULD BE ELSBAKA!"

"OH, SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU'RE A BAKA NOW?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"BE QUIET!"

The 2 lovebirds (3: #burned) immediately shut up. An angry Rena is no ordinary Rena! (?)

"You're not the only one who's stressed about finding Wally! We are too!" Rena pointed at the 2 OCs of the great author. (Elysea: *pukes*/3: -.- Not again...)

"Yes, Ma'am..." they said before glaring at each other. "**Stop it.**"Rena glared. They shut up yet again.

Akira clapped. "Rena's awesome! You could make them go quiet with just a few words!" Elysea can't help but agree with that and gave a nod.

"Thank you~" She smiled, not knowing that the 2 kids are again, glaring at each other. Elysea sighed.

"If you want to have your couple quarrel again, just go and find a room you 2." she said which made them blush. Akira hugged her.

"El-chan said something awesome! THOSE WORDS ARE FREAKING AWESOME, EL-CHAN!" he cheered. His friend blushed, while the trio sweatdropped at his reaction

which is too... overreacted... (Akira: QAQ)

"Anyways~ Let's go check Sheriff Stella~ Maybe she already found him~" Rena cheered. They all walked back to Bethma...

"... I'm forgotten..." 3 sulked in a corner.

**~At Bethma~**

"Oh, you're back. That was kind of quick." Stella commented in amazement. The Elgang all glanced at Aisha.

"So... Did you find Wally?" Aisha asked, uncomfortable of the stares they're giving her.

"We did. He's at that airship up there." Stella pointed at Cargo Airship which is flying in the sky.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Elsword said.

**~At Cargo Airship~**

"There you are, Wally! You can't escape any- More..?" Wally was raising a white flag.

"What in the..?" "Beep, You guys are evil, Beep! My airship is full of bombs, you guys are here, and the flying machine is broken! Bye-bye, Beep! And I don't have the El

anymore you kids! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Wally laughed in robot's way of laughing before flying away. (?)

...

"You have got to be kidding me..." Elsword muttered.

**~At Bethma~**

"So he escaped again, did he..." Stella said in disappointment.

"Yeah, but we have no more point in chasing him. The El is already somewhere else." Aisha said.

"Is that so..."

All of a sudden, Toma came.

"Sheriff Stella! Altera's in trouble!" "What?! Why?"

"Raven, the leader of the Crow Mercenaries is on action (?) again!" he said in panic and tears. (?)

"This is bad..." Stella commented.

"Don't worry, Sheriff Stella! We'll take care of this~" Rena cheered. Stella nodded in approvement. "Very well, I shall leave this case in Altera to you. Also, if there are

problems, in Altera, please solve it out." "Roger!"

* * *

**3: This chapter is done~ Gomen cause it's so short... QwQ**

**Thanks for reading~ **


	4. Eve, Raven, and Crisis appears! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword! **

**3: I'M BAAAAACK~~~~~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Your reviews made me wanna update again... Thanks, minna! :DDDDDDD**

**Main reason is cuz I wanna make Raven an idiot right about... NOW!**

* * *

**Replies for reviews:**

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**Yesh! And he is the craziest in Elrios as well! :DDDDDDD**

* * *

**For RainNight10715:**

**Oopsie... -w-**

**Oh well, they teleported of course! :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For RyotaEdge:**

**They're just a fan of mine, that's why. (?) :D**

**Kekekekekekekekekekekekekeke... You'll never guess... :3**

* * *

**For Arch Azure Aggressor:**

**LOL! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Azure: OWO That's my name!**

**3: Now, now, Azu-chan, there's a lot of Azures out there... -w-**

* * *

**On to the story~**

* * *

**~At Altera~**

The gang reached Altera by flying with a plane made by Echo. (?)

Surprised that she could make a plane in a DAY? That's just one of the 10 wonders of Echo that you will see in the story.

"WOAH. This place is HUGEEEEEEE!" Aisha said in awe.

"Yes, but unfortunately, the queen is missing, pong..." Adel frowned. "Queen? There's a queen here?" Rena asked.

"Yes, pong. She went missing a year ago, pong." he said. "Please excuse me, pong." he continued before leaving them to their own.

"I wonder what the queen's like..." Elysea said. "Why don't we try finding her?" Rena suggested cheerfully. "Okay!"

The gang of stupidity- #slapped

Ehem... I mean the elgang split up and asked the ponggos around for information about the Queen of Altera.

"Okay, what did you guys get?" Rena asked.

"The queen's name is Eve!" Aisha informed.

"She has a servant named Oberon." Elsword said in boredom. (?) (3: Her class is now revealeeed! :DDDDDDD)

"She's a girl nasod with white hair, golden weird eyes, and a huge blue crystal weird thingy on her forehead." Elysea said which will earn her a slap if said person is there.

"She went to war with a group of weird evil villains or something and got never came back again!" Akira said innocently.

"I see... I found out that the war's location is at Return Plains." Rena said.

"On to Return Plains~" Akira cheered.

**~At Return Plains~**

They looked around EVERYWHERE and still no signs of Eve, the Queen of Altera.

"WHERE IS that weird nasod queen thingy?!" Elsword said in frustration.

WHACK!

"How impolite of you!" Aisha scolded. "Why you... Wait- WHAAAA?"

Someone fell from the sky and fell right at... Elsword.

**DUAK!**

"ARRRRGH! Stupid Unohound that's summoned by a random summoning magic!" the person groaned.

"Who in the world are you?! GET OFF OF ME!" Elsword kicked him away.

**DUAK! BRAK!**

The random person hit a giant boulder. "I see stars..." he said.

"Who in the world are you anyway?! And how'd you fall from the sky?!" Elsword scolded. (?)

"Don't blame me! Blame the random Unohound for throwing me from Bethma!" the person argued as he stood up.

"FROM BETHMA?!" Aisha shouted in disbelief. "Unohound throoooow!" Akira cheered innocently. They all stared at him. "What?" he said with this face: :D

"What's your name?" Rena asked. "Crisis." he said. "I SAID... WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" she shouted. "My name IS Crisis!" he shouted back.

"Strange name you have there." Elsword snickered. "What is your name anyway, huh?!" Crisis said. "My name? Elsword."

"HA! YOUR NAME'S NOT MUCH BETTER THAN MINE!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID, PUNK?!"

"I'M NOT A PUNK!"

"THEN WHAT? GEEK?"

"I'M NOT A GEEK EITHER!"

"SHUTTAP! FIRST, AISHA, THEN CRISIS?! ELS, YOU WANNA MAKE EVERYONE IN THE WORLD YOUR RIVAL NOW?!" Rena scolded.

"Fineeeeee..." he pouted. (?)

Aisha was about to puke. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

And another Els and Aisha quarrel was made.

"Ehem... Please ignore them~" Rena said which made Crisis sweatdrooooooop.

"Say, did you see a white haired girl with golden eyes and a strange blue crystal on her forehead?" she asked. "Ooooooooh... Thaaaaaat... I thought it was a manequinn or doll or something... I saw it during the throw." (?) he said.

"Where?" "There." he pointed at a collapsed building.

"Thanks. HEY YOU LOVEBIRDS! STOP YOUR QUARREL ALREADY! WE FOUND EVE!"

More sweatdrops.

"Um... You'll get used to it." Akira assured Crisis with a smile.

"Are you the only one sane here?" Crisis asked him. "Eh-" "Nah, he isn't." Elysea interrupted before going with Rena, Aisha, and Elsword. Akira pouted before following

them.

"WAIT FOR US!"

* * *

**~At the collapsed building~**

"Ugh... This place is creepy..." Aisha complained.

"Any signs of her?" Rena asked. "Nope."

"Let's split up! Elsword, you go with Aisha." "WHY ME?!" he shouted. "Cuz Aisha's scared of the dark!" Rena argued back cheerfully. (?)

"THEN WHY DON'T **YOU** GO WITH HER?!" Elsword argued back and put an emphasis on the word "you".

"Cuz your fire could light the way!" she answered. "BUT AISHA CAN ALSO MAKE FIRE!"

"2 IS BETTER THAN ONE RIGHT?" (3: IS moment! XDDDD)

"ARGH... FINE!" Elsword grabbed Aisha's hand before going inside. "W-Wait a minute..!"

"DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER, ELS! YOU HEAR ME?!" Rena shouted.

Sweatdrooop.

"That was on purpose isn't it?" Elysea sweatdropped. "Yup~ I did it so that they could have some bonding time~" she cheered.

"Let's go go go!"

**~later on~**

"GUYS! WE FOUND HER!" "Okay!"

They all met up at a small chamber. In that chamber was a large capsule with the Queen of Altera inside.

"How do we wake her up?" Akira asked.

"Let me try! THUNDERBOLT!"

**BZZZZZZZZT!**

**BLAM!**

The capsule opened, and the Queen, now had a metal rock band's hair, came out.

"You..." she said in anger.

"Uh oh..."

**SLAP!**

"OUW! Why am I the one who's slapped?!" Elsword complained.

**~Back to Altera~**

"Queen Eve! You're back!" A ponggo cheered.

"How's your health, Queen Eve?" A ponggo asked.

"Where have you been all this time?!" Adel demanded.

"Um..." "The toilet.(?)" Elsword interrupted and got a slap.

**SLAP!**

"OUW!"

"Please ignore him. He is just a clown.(?)" Eve said. "Oooooh... So you're a clown? Why didn't you say so earlier?" Adel asked.

Elsword muttered something that can't be heard.

"Anyways, there's something terrible, Queen Eve! Raven of the Crow Mercenaries is in action again!" Adel said.

"Really? Very well, you people shall accompany me in punishing that idiot." Eve commanded.

"WHO ARE YOU? MY MOM?" (?) Elsword said which completely has nothing to do with accompanying Eve.

**SLAP!**

"OUWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

**~At the Black Crow~**

"Where's the boss?" Crisis asked.

"Hm... He's-"

Suddenly, music was heard.

_**Oppa gangnam style! **_

"Wait- What in the world?! Why is there Gangnam Style music here?!" Aisha asked.

"He's doing it again..." Eve had a dark aura.

"Huh?"

They reached the top of the airship and saw... Raven dancing gangnam style with his crews.

"Oppa gangnam style!" They sang.

The gang sweatdropped.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! HEAVEN'S FIST, SWEEPER!"

**BLAM! WHUUUUUUUUSH!**

"UAGH!(?)"

"AAAAA!"

"ARGH!"

"MOMMYYYYYYYYY!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?! WHO DID THAT?!" Raven shouted before seeing the gang.

"Oh... You're the missing Queen of Altera... Who is rumored to have been in the toilet a whole year aren't you?!" he said.

Eve glared at Elsword. "What? I did nothi- UAAAAAGH!" he got slapped again.

"Enough of this foolishness! You shall be sent to the hospital at once!" Eve said in a determined voice.

"Hospital? But I'm not crazy!" Raven argued. "You are." The gang said innocently.

"WHAT?! YOU...NUCLEAAAAAAR!"

**BLEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" The gang got thrown to the other side of the ship.

"You..! You ruined my clothes!" Rena whined.

"PHOENIX STRIKE!"

"MOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!" Raven got burned and fainted.

"Let's take him to the hospital!" Akira said.

* * *

**~At the Hospital~**

Raven woke up. "W-Where am I?!"

"In the stomach of a whale.(?)" Elsword said.

"In the afterlife.(?)" Aisha said.

"In the zoo!(?)" Akira cheered.

"Wherever you want to be.(?)" Elysea said.

"In the Unohound's stomach.(?)" Crisis said.

"You're in the hospital~" Rena said.

Raven seems puzzled. All of a sudden, a nurse came in.

"Raven Crowner, you are arrested for destroying the painting of Mona Lisa (?), destroying the houses' windows with your golden voice (?), gangnam styling everyday (?), and

dropping thousands of sugar in Altera, causing ants to be everywhere. (?)" The nurse said.

"How long?" "Your whole life."

...

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"SHATTAP! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THE NEXT ONE YET!" (3: What a nice nurse... *sarcasm*)

"...What is it..?"

"Your other punishment is to help them find the El." the nurse pointed the gang. "So? How about it?"

"...What do you think? OF COURSE I'D HELP THEM!" he screamed. The nurse nodded before leaving.

"Welcome to the gang, Raven." Elsword welcomed him.

"Heh. Thanks."

* * *

**3: And so Raven got into the gang... In a stupid way. -w-**

**BTW, Crisis is Light15XV's OC, he's not my OC. :DDDDDDDDDD**

**Next chapter, Chung shall appear! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**In another stupid way... -w-**

**But not as stupid as this... Or probably even more stupid! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Thanks for reading~ X3**


	5. Chung appears! X3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I'm back~~~~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Just get on to it. -w-**

**3: Fineeeee... -w- Meanie.**

**Elysea: I heard that!**

**3: *ignores* Here are the replies~**

* * *

**For AkitaEls:**

**Uh... I dunno? :DDDD #slapped**

**Kay, kay... Cause I don't wanna break the storyline of Els slapped by Eve... So... :DDDDDDD**

**Probably cause she thought he did it though :DDDDD #burned**

**HOW DID YOU KNOW?! OWO You're smart, aren't you? #killed**

**Of course~ Expect more craziness~ XDDDDDDDDDD**

**You'll have to stick with these kind of craziness if you wanna read my stories! :DDDDDD**

**Hai, haaaai~ X3**

* * *

**For RainNight10715:**

**HERE HE COMES! GET THE BABY CRADLE READY! #SLAPPED**

**OH NOOOOO! DX *resurrects you***

* * *

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**He did, he did :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Since I don't know other skills rather than that one, expect to see that legendary word in every battles :DDDDDDDDDDD**

**Here's the next updateeee~ X3**

* * *

**For Arch Azure Aggressor:**

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLEEEEE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Sureeeee :DDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For Light15XV:**

**Hooohooohooo! Yesh! Unohound threw him awaaaaaay~ Maybe I shall get him thrown to Feita or Velder next? :DDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped**

**Your story? You'll see... some... randomness... :DDDDDDDDDD**

**Hohohohohohohohohohohohoho~ For Areawill... Wait for Feita :D #killed**

**Here's the next chapter~**

* * *

**~At Altera~ ~In the morning~**

"This is bad, pong! Bad, pong! VERY BAD, PONG!" A ponggo ran into the inn where the Elgang stayed.

"What is it, pong?" Adel asked.

"I heard a weird voice, pong! It sounds like a girl? Or boy? AAARGH! I DON'T KNOW, PONG! BUT IT CRIED FOR HELP ANYWAY, PONG!" the pong shouted in frustration.

"Is that so?! Everyone! Please investigate this matter and report it to me!" Adel commanded the Elgang.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME-"

**WHACK!**

"OUUUUUUW!" Elsword cried.

"SHATTAP AND GO!" Aisha shouted.

"WHERE SHOULD WE, ANYWAY?!"

...

"Oh, yeaaaaaaaah... Forgot bout that."

**GUBRAK!**

"Uh... It's heard inside the transporting tunnel, pong." the ponggo sweatdropped.

"SEE?"

"YEAH. JUST NOW!"

"STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!"

* * *

**~At the Transporting Tunnel~**

They are walking... And walking...

"Stop. I detect poison in the air." Eve said.

"Poison?" Rena asked.

"Yes. Please where these." she gave them mascaras. (?)

"MASCARAS?! ARE YOU KIDDING US?!" Elsword, Crisis, Elysea, and surprisingly, Akira, shouted.

"My bad... Here." she gave them all oxygen masks.

They went inside and heard...

"Who's there..?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A GHOST?!" Aisha cried in fear.

"It sounds..." Eve started.

"Like a girl." Elsword, Rena, Akira, and Eve said.

"Anyways, let's just go inside." Crisis suggested.

**~Inside~**

The Alterasia plant or boss or something appeared. (?)

"T-That's the Alterasian plant! Why is it here?!" Aisha exclaimed.

"That's not important! The important thing is... ISN'T THAT A PERSON?! WHY IS HE OR SHE INSIDE THAT... FREAKY THING YOU CALL A PLANT?!" Elsword shouted.

"Is he okay?!" Akira asked worriedly.

The strange person started to wake up, but then he started to cough due to the poison.

"UHUK! AHAK! UHUEK! AHOK! AHOUK! AHUEOK! AHUEOUK! AHUIK! AHIK! OHIUK! OHOHUHUHOK!" (?) (All: YOU CALL THIS COUGHING?!)

...

"What in the..?" Crisis muttered.

"It seems that he or she is choking." Eve said in a relaxed manner.

"AND HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THAT?! HE'S GONNA DIE OF CHOKING!" (?) The trio: Elsword, Aisha, and Rena exclaimed.

"Who... Who are you..?" The Alterasia plant said in a girly voice.

"IT... IT TALKED!" they all exclaimed, surprised that a strange plant could actually talk.

"Wait a second... Now that I thought of it, that voice sounds familiar..." Akira muttered.

"Huh?"

"AHOEK! AHOHUHOHUHUK! AHAK! AHIK! AHAHAHAK!"

"OKAY! LET'S JUST KILL THIS THING, ALREADY! THAT PERSON'S GONNA DIE!" Elsword shouted.

"SWORD FIRE!"

"BLIZZARD SHOWER!" (3: Good thing that blizzard didn't get as far as North Pole, eh, Aisha? :D #slapped)

"PHOENIX STRIKE!"

"HEAVEN'S FIST, PRESSURE."

"NUCLEAAAAAR!"

"DRAGON PARTY!"

"NIGHT SLASH!"

"JINX SABER!"

"Hyaaaaaaaaa!" The Alterasian plant cried. (?)

"Waaaaaaaa!" The strange person got thrown out and fell...

**DUAK!**

"UAGH!"

Right at Oberon.

"Fiuh~ It's gone! Finally~~~" Rena cheered.

"Okay, you can stop jinxing, now, Crisis." Akira sweatdropped.

"Triple jinx! Quadruple- Huh? It's dead?" Crisis said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh... Where... Where am I..?" The strange person woke up. Beforee... fainting again...

...

"Ah. I forgot to give him the oxygen mask." Eve remembered.

"WHY DID YOU FORGEEEEET?" they all said.

* * *

**~Back to Altera~**

"Oh... I see, pong... So this person was inside the Alterasian plant, pong..." Adel commented.

"Who is he, anyway?" Aisha asked.

"I have no idea, pong. Though he seems familiar, pong."

The strange person woke up.

"Oh! He woke up, pong!"

"We could see that, baka."

**WHACK!**

"IMPOLITE PERSON!" Aisha scolded.

"Ouuuuw..."

The person stared at them with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning..." he said.

"Good morning..?" They replied, unsure.

**BRUK **

"Zzz..." the person went back to sleep.

"YOUUUUU!" Elsword got frustrated.

**PLAK! **

"HUWAAAAA!" the strange person got startled by the slap of Elsword and woke up.

"BAKA! WHY'D YOU SLAP HIM?!"

"HE WENT BACK TO SLEEP, THAT'S WHY!"

"NO NEED TO SLAP!"

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SLAPPED BEFORE!"

"SHATTAP!"

...

"Um... Who are you guys?" the strange person asked innocently with a huge question mark above his head.

**GUBRAAAAAK**

"Y-You just noticed us..?" Raven said, shocked.

"Ah! I just remembered!" Akira exclaimed all of a sudden.

"You're Chung, right?" he continued.

"Akira?" Chung blinked.

"WAAAAAAA~ AKIRAAAAA! LONG TIME NO SEEEE!" he cheered.

"LONG TIME NO SEE, CHUNG!" he replied.

"What in the..?" the elgang said.

"You know him? Elysea asked.

"Yep~ He's the prince of Hamel! I went there... 5 years ago!" he explained.

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"So that's why he seems familiar!" Rena gasped.

"Who's he?" Crisis asked. Everyone looked him with a 'What?!' face.

"How'd you get here?" Raven asked.

"A weird looking monster threw me here..." Chung explained while his "pikachu" ears went down.

"... Did it have some weird, black things that turns around and seems like its made of steel?" Crisis asked.

"Yep."

'I KNEW IT!" Crisis thought in horror and has a face that screams 'MOMMYYYYYYY!" (3: #slapped)

"Isn't that Unohound? Crisis, you have Unohound phobia now?" Akira asked innocently.

"I AM NOT SCARED OF THAT STRANGE FREAKY MONSTER YOU CALL AN UNOHOUND! IN FACT, I'D RATHER CUT IT INTO SHREDS OR PIECES AND ROAST IT INTO BARBECUE THEN FEED IT TO THE PIRANHAS AND SHARKS!" Crisis shouted.

"Hiiiiiiii!" Chung and Akira said in horror before hiding under different tables.

"You guys twins or something?" Raven asked.

"No." they replied at the same time.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

Eve looked surprised.

"Oh no..." she said.

"What is it, Eve?" Rena asked.

"The Core... Altera Core is being controlled by another force! If it goes too far, the whole island might collapse!" Eve exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

"How could we stop it?!" Elysea asked, half shouting.

"I don't know yet... But it seems that something is controlling it. We'll need to go there as fast as we can!" Eve stated.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? THE SHARKS?!(?) LET'S GO!" Elsword shouted.

They all ran out of the inn.

"H-Hey!" Adel exclaimed.

* * *

**3: Chapter 5 is done! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Chung has appeared! Can anyone guess his class? Anyways, it'll be revealed in the next chapter! :D**

**Thanks for reading~**


	6. A robot in a toilet? owo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword! **

**3: OKAY! They're going to Altera core! The next chapter, it would be Feita! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Of course, Feita's story will also be random... :D**

**Elgang: *bad feeling***

**Here's the replies!**

* * *

**For Light15XV:**

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For Demonic Twilight Aggressor**:

**owo whut? And I see you've changed your name yet again. owo"**

* * *

**For Devi Switch Reverse:  
**

**Ehehehehehe... :D**

**Oberon will just have someone thrown at him :D**

* * *

**For Blade of Zero Light:**

**Kekekekekeke... Which one's even random? This or the chapter earlier? :D**

**HOW'D YOU KNOW? OWO #slapped**

* * *

**On to the story! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**~At Altera Core~**

"What's with all of these... nasods?!" Elsword said, careful to not angering the now scary Eve by saying robots.

"We have arrived..." Eve said in an angry way. They entered the automatic door (?) and saw...

"A ROBOT IN THE TOILET?!" Elsword exclaimed in shock.

"YOU HUMAN! I AM NOT A ROBOT IN THE TOILET! I JUST HAD NO FEET!" King nasod shouted back, which cause them all to cover their ears.

"IT STILL LOOKED LIKE A TOILET TO US!" Akira exclaimed.

"YOU..."

"STOP THIS SHOUTING SPREE RIGHT NOW!" Rena scolded.

"Yes..." King nasod(?), Elsword, and Akira said.

"Huh? So you're here too, Eve..." King nasod glared.

"Shut up you nonsense nasod of a toilet. (?)" Eve deathglared. "I remember that I created you with feet, now where is it now?! You have become a toilet nasod." she continued.

"I'M NOT A TOILET NASOD, YOU TRAITOR OF THE NASOD KINGDOM!"

"T-Traitor?! I'm not a traitor! Why did you say so?!" she asked.

"You have gone with the humans. AND YOU'RE NOT ONE TO TALK! I HEARD YOU SPENT A WHOLE YEAR IN THE TOILET!"

"WHAT?! YOU..."

"STOP THIS TOILET TALK RIGHT NOW!" Rena screamed. Elysea sweatdropped. "What has become of this world..." she muttered.

Crisis said, "What is a toilet, anyway? (?)" Everyone stared at him.

"YOU'VE NEVER GONE TO THE TOILET?!" they shouted in disbelief.

"Ooooooh, I remember what's a toilet now. Please excuse my random sentence earlier." he said.

"Seems that he has toilet amnesia." King nasod stated like a boss! (?)

"Wait a minute, WHY'RE WE TALKING LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS?! DIE YOU... HUMANS! ... AND NASODS!"

"Miss Eve's the only nasod here, Mr. Toilet-san! (?)" Chung exclaimed innocently.

"YOU..! I'M NOT A TOILET!"

"THEN WHY'RE YOU SITTING ON ONE?!" The boys shouted.

"PLEASE STOP THIS TOILET TALK!" Rena screamed.

"Anyways... LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" King nasod shouted before preparing an attack.

"Everyone! Destroy the cores!" Eve commanded.

Aisha used Blizzard shower on the 2 cores at the right, and Elysea used Dragon Shower on the left. The 4 cores got destroyed.** (3: owo)**

"UARGH!" King nasod shouted in pain.

"Destroy that core in the middle!"

"Sword Fire!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Phoenix Strike!"

"Nuclear!"

"Space Wrench!"

"Dragon Dance!"

"Dark Storm!"

"UAAAAAGH!" King nasod exclaimed.

The core disappeared.

"Shoot!" Elsword said.

"You... YOU HUMANS! ... AND NASOD!"

"You finally got it correct!" Chung cheered.

King nasod banged the sides of the platform their standing and all of them flew up. They fell down...

**DUAK! (?)**

"Ouch..." Elsword groaned.

"Ouwieeeee..." Aisha whined.

Elysea was riding on a dragon, so she was saved from the fall. Akira was riding on a flying monster thingy that eve the author herself could not explain. It's black colored nonetheless.

"You... HEAVEN'S FIST!"

"AGH!" King nasod got hit by his own fist. (?)

"Now that's what I call a taste of your own medicine!" Akira cheered.

The core in the middle appeared again.

"NOW!"

"Rising Slash!"

"Chain Burst!"

"Humming Wind!"

"Nuclear!"

"Heaven's Fist!"

"OUW! DON'T USE MY FIST!"

"Dragon Party!"

"Kuroi! Use Gothic Beam!

**BLEDAAAAAAR!**

A black, giant beam came out of the flying thingy's mouth.

"Jinx Strike! Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx!"

"Gigantic Impact!

**DUAAAAR!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" King nasod died.

"Fiuh! He lost! Finally!" Elsword exclaimed.

"Hey! Here's the El!" Aisha ran to them with the El she just found on the ground.

"Great! Now we could go back to Ruben~" Rena said cheerfully.

**~At Ruben~**

"You found the El! Oh? Who are they?" Lowe asked.

"They're friends we got on our journey." Aisha explained.

" I see. I thank you for helping us." he bowed to them.

"No problem." Raven replied.

"The problem here is done, but unfortunately another problem has arise." Lowe said.

"Huh? What is it?" Elsword asked.

"A letter came to us from Feita. They said that a war will be made next year. We wanted to help them, but the we need to protect this place. I think we'd be there too late..." he explained.

"Don't worry! We'll help!" Chung assured him.

"Really? You would? I'm afraid you won't since recovering the El must have already been a hard task." he said.

"Nah, it's pretty fun." Crisis said.

"Thank you! Then I suggest that you could train until next year. I wish you good luck." Then he left them.

"So, what should we do?" Aisha asked.

"We should split up." Raven suggested.

"Okay. We'll meet each other again in Feita!" Rena smiled.

"I wonder where should I train..." Elsword said in wonder.

"Oh! Els, I know a person who could teach you. He's a rune slayer named Penensio. Follow me!" Chung cheered.

"Thanks, Chung." They both left.

"I'm going to Velder. I heard Noah the ice princess could teach me some things. See you again!" Aisha left.

"Then I suppose I should go back to my island." Rena said. She left.

"I'm going to get back to my airship. I'll try to see what kind of training I could do." Raven left.

"I'm going to activate the code: Empress." Eve left with Oberon.

"How about you, Crisis?" Akira asked.

"Dunno. I don't know where I should train." he shrugged.

"Why don't the three of us go on a journey or something? It'll be fun!" Akira cheered.

"Sure, why not?" Crisis said.

Elysea just nodded.

_**However, they do not know what they would face there. Whatever it is, their adventure will still be a random adventure they wouldn't forget.**_

* * *

**3: Done! The next chapter is Feita!**

**Oh, I'm sure you all know this, but Chung's class is Fury Guardian. Or in other words... FAN GIRL! #slapped**

**It's still FG though... QwQ**

**Thanks for reading~ X3**


End file.
